The Past is Practice
by PleadingTheFifth
Summary: Sixth year, Muggle Studies leaves Draco and Harry partnered up to play mommy and daddy for the rest of the term. Now if only they pass without killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

{Draco and Harry.}

Muggle-studies was the bane of Draco Malfoy's existence. Not because Molly Weasley taught the class, but because for a full fifty minutes, he had to stare at the back of Harry Potter's head. And having to do so right before lunch was enough to make anyone loose their appetite. Even so, he bore through it, snickering with Blaize most of the time because- frankly- the class was rather a joke among the Slytherins.

His sixth year, and he still had to be bothered with such mediocre things. Next year…well, lets just say he wouldn't be bothering with such classes as muggle studies. There were bigger and better things set out for him. Rolling back his shoulders, he pretended to ignore 'Professor Weasley' while actually trying to hear everything she was on about. Which was surprisingly rather heard.

"Groups of three, a mother, a father, and two children…..this potion….living together for the rest of the term….half of your grade…." After that he gave up on trying to figure out what the bloody hell she was trying to even say, deeming it hopeless.

"This should be fun, eh?" Blaise snorted, his eyes zooming in on Luna Lovegood from across the room. What ever he was thinking, Draco didn't want to know. The Ravenclaw never was one to give into his good looks, which made her completely useless in his eyes.

"Neville, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus." Professor Weasley listed off in a frantic voice, flashing her son a small smile, making Draco smirk at the predictable grouping. Though, it was a little curious for her to leave Potter out of the mix. Before he had time to think of it, she started off into grouping again. "Next we have… Dean, Cho- Ginny dear, don't do that with your quill- what was I saying? Oh yes, Dean, Cho, Ginny, Hannah." She paused again, looking around at the remaining students while Dean went around placing a small bottle of blue potion down on each person's desk. "Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, Astoria."

Well, there went Draco's perfect group. As he looked around at the remaining four people, he was hit with a realization. Only four people left. But that meant-

"Draco, Harry, Luna, Blaise."

"That's absurd!" He screeched at the exact moment Potter jumped from his seat with an abrupt, "Professor Weasley, please!"

Blaise sat by his side quietly for a minute before shrugging and glancing at Luna who looked more than happy to hurry over to join the group. She swayed awkwardly by the side of the table, looking the three boys over.

"Well," She started simply, her dazed voice seeming to calm the mood. "Shall you drink the potion or shall I?" She looked around at them all, but no one offered any objections so- quite swiftly- she lifted the bottle to her lips and drank thirstily. And, once the bottle was settled back onto the table, she started…well, shrinking. They watched her get smaller and smaller until suddenly her bright blue eyes were wide and curious, and she reached her pudgy arms up towards Harry who- looking quite frazzled- came to his senses first and decided the floor wasn't the best place for a child. Picking her up, he decided it was best to not speak, but merely turn his chair around, and sit the small girl on his lap.

"Oi," Blaise broke the silence, looking into his own bottle, "Bottoms up, mate." He tilted it at Draco before gulping down the contents. Soon, he too started shrinking. Draco hoisted the boy (Around two years old like Luna) into his lap, making sure he sat higher than Luna did with a smirk pointed at Harry.

Harry felt anger well up inside him at that smirk. After all, it wasn't like this was his ideal group either. As he prepared a smart remark to Draco, Mrs. Weasley swooped in on them with a smile. "Oh, good, you've already chosen who the children will be! Much quicker than the rest I'm afraid." She sent a worried look around the room full of arguing people, eyeing the bottles as if it were poison. Harry decided that he wouldn't want to be the child in the group anyway. Being fake married to Malfoy was one thing, but to let Draco take care of his baby form was another. Besides, he'd probably take baby Harry to the Dark Lord and turn him over right away. And at least now he could keep a watchful eye on Luna. "Here's your room key, and location." She handed over a small booklet, "Everything you need will be in there. Fake money (Which you can use at some select shops in Hogsmead- you'll need baby supplies and cleaning supplies of course.) Magic is limited." When she spotted Draco begin to argue she shot him a silencing look, "And….be careful." She sent Harry a pointed look before going over to stop a baby Crabbe from eating his own arm off.

For an awkward, silent moment, Draco and Harry simply stared at each other.

"Let's get one thing straight, Potter." Draco cut in. If he was going to do this, he was at least going to be the authority in the relationship. The man. "You take care of the cleaning and the, " He paused looking at the Luna and Blaise, "Children."

Harry scoffed, offended by the offer as they stood and walked from the room. "And what'll you be doing then Malfoy? Nothing, I suppose." He bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes and snatching the book out of his hands, reading off the location and hurrying up to the fifth floor. He'd have to talk to Ron and get him to try to convince his mom to make Harry switch groups.

"As a matter of fact Potter," Draco sneered, finally catching up with the boy at the top of the stairs. He pinned it on Harry's Quidditch build and how he was weighed down with Blaise so he couldn't walk as fast. "I intended to do what Malfoys do best-"

"Make fun of Muggleborns?"

"-and find suitable mates for our children."

Harry snorted at the idea. He did realize that Luna and Bliase were hardly their children, and in no way should he be even thinking about planning their future partners. "Yeah right, Malfoy. You're helping out just as much as I am."

As he said it, Draco jammed the key into the lock and went stumbling into the room. Quickly composing himself, he walked around it in swift paces. He dropped Blaise unceremoniously onto the black leather couch, and went straight for the kitchen at the far end of the room. Harry came in behind him, closing the door and setting Luna down on the couch next to Blaise. The two started talking in gibberish and laughing hysterically. All the while, Draco called out for a house elf that didn't appear. After a few moments, he finally realized there was none. Harry went on to explore the house. A living room with a kitchen towards the back, a complete bathroom through one door, a closet through the other, a bedroom with two cribs and other toys and necessary things, and another bedroom- neither red and gold, nor green and silver, but a cool beige color- with one master bed, and limited space. As Harry took in the room, he realized with a start that he was meant to share with Malfoy. And, to his distaste, ultimately meant he'd be spending his nights on the couch.

"Potter, bloody hell, Potter get in here it's crying." Malfoy called snottily, holding Blaise up by the back of his robes and letting him swing dangerously over the glass coffee table.

"Malfoy, be careful, he's just a baby!" Harry scolded, rushing to the rescue, and taking the tiny Slytherin in his arms.

"I'll say." Draco rolled his eyes, "The little prat won't shut up."

Harry furrowed his browns at the blond. He didn't understand how anyone could be so…insufferable.

"I bet they're hungry." Harry said after a minute of trying to hush Blaise (Who eventually got Luna started too.)

"Better feed them then, Potter. What were you born yesterday?" Malfoy shot hotly, a smirk forming on his face at the utterly perplexed look on Potter's.


	2. Chapter 2

For a minute, Harry didn't know whether to hex him, curse him, or risk his chances with an unforgivable. But he soon remembered Mrs. Weasley saying something about limited magic and had to refrain himself. Grounding his teeth together, he forced Blaise back into Draco's hands and picked up Luna. He bounced her on his hip and glared at Draco.

"Well look at that, Potter," Draco smirked triumphed at Harry, holding Blaise out by the arms to show how the small boy was no longer crying, but in fact giggling. "Looks like you're not the only one who knows how to handle the kid, eh?"

Harry stared silently at the laughing child, his fists clenching and unclenching. "If you're that good with them, Malfoy," Harry started, holding Luna out to him, "Then take her too, I'm sure you could-"

"You're bloody insane, Potter, like I would ever touch-"

"Just take her Malfoy. You're good with them, remember!" Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His hand instinctively tightened around his wand as his whole face grew red.

"Honestly, Potter," He scoffed, "As if I care about such things as _Muggle _Studies….you on the other hand…" He eyed the Gryffindor snottily, the wind tossed dark hair, the piercing green eyes, the strong features. All in all, Harry wasn't that bad to look at, but Draco would never admit that. "Well, you are a Gryffidor, aren't you? Blood traitor, friends with a _Mudblood. _You just wait till my father hears about this-"

Harry felt everything about Malfoy explode inside him, as he reached his breaking point. The too-Slytherin smirk, the cunning, evil, death eater ways. "Your father is in Azkaban!"

There was a sickening silence.

Grey eyes met green, and for a couple of minutes, the only thing they could hear were the cries of Luna and Blaise. For a minute, Harry thought he saw something like heartbreak in Draco's eyes. But Draco soon composed himself, so that even the fear of sharing his father's fate didn't show.

"I'm going to get Blaise a blanket." Draco turned sharply on his heel, striding into the children's bedroom.

Harry sat on the couch with Luna on his lap. She reached her hands up and stuck them in Harry's hair, getting her little fingers tangled in the locks. Harry stared at the fire, muttering a spell that made a spark light up the rest of the wood until a blazing fire was there.

It was true wasn't it? Everyone knew of the Malfoy's fall from the top. It was all over the Daily Prophet. Even the Quibbler was printing sections on them. Still, Harry felt a certain twang of regret. It was probably the first time Harry had seen Malfoy so…uncomfortable. To think, making the Slytherin Prince uncomfortable. It seemed impossible.

Harry jumped as there was a knock at the door and rushed to open it, leaving Luna abandoned on the couch for a moment.

"Mione?"

"Time for lunch, mate." Ron chirped from behind her. Hermione held baby Neville expertly on her hip, rocking him carefully. A baby bag was over one shoulder, and another was on Ron's. Ron had Seamus on his back, the little boy's fat arms draped around his neck.

"Haven't killed him yet, have you?" Ron grinned when he saw Malfoy was no where in sight.

"As if he could." Came Malfoy's snide remark as he carried out Blaise around his neck. The small boy chewed casually on the corner of his baby blanket, one hand gripping Draco's hair, and his legs wrapped around Draco's neck for dear life. Draco pushed past the lot of them, leading the way down to the great hall.

"Sorry about mom, mate. Don't know what she was thinking-" Ron was saying but Harry was barely hearing him. He was too busy trying to get Luna to stop eating her fingers off.

"She's a freak that one. Learn to control the thing, Potter, honestly. Have you no sense at all?"

They all ignored Draco, but that didn't seem to hurt the Slytherin's pride. He strutted into the great hall with little Blaise attached to him like he was the best father in the world. You could literally hear all the girls swoon.

"He's so good with the children!"

"He can have my children any day!"

"Have my children!"

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, as far from Draco as humanly possible. Though, he did keep glancing over to make sure Blaise wasn't doing too bad. It was hard to think of Blaise as a heart eating Slytherin when he was so young and so innocent looking. And when Draco happened to be stuffing pieces of chicken in his mouth that were way too big for him. Luckily, Pansy came to the rescue and helped Draco with the child. It seemed she was more than happy to give Draco a taste of what she was like as a mother. As long as she didn't hoist her shirt up and start breastfeeding, we'd be alright.

"He's insufferable. Completely…."

"Malfoy like?" Ron supplied around a mouthful of pumpkin bread. "Honestly mate, I don't know how you do it."

"Ron," Mione scolded, her brows raising drastically, almost being lost in her hair line. "You're not helping!"

"Well it's true!" He defended quickly, bouncing Seamus on his knee subconsciously. "That prat is-"

"Mowe foo'" Harry's eyes shot to Luna who took to screaming the words loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Harry shushed her, getting pointed looks from the non-muggle studies students. He caught Draco's eyes from across the room, wishing he could hex that stupid smirk right off his face.

"Harry," Hermione leaned over the table, placing a hand on the two year old's arm, "She wants more food."

With a start, Harry looked up and down the table, lined with food. What did you feed a two year old? Surely he could do better than Draco's stuffed chicken. He scooped up three servings of strawberry paste and held it out in front of Luna's mouth. She stopped her whining, her eyes as wide as saucers, looked at the spoonful and made no move for it. After a moment he furrowed his brows and put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her mouth open in a small O. He stuffed the food in her mouth, dropping it closed again. She chewed slowly, watching him the whole time. She swallowed loudly, a small grin popping up on her face. The look made Harry smile slightly, using his thumb to wipe away some of the extra jelly on her bottom lip.

"She's not really a baby, mate…" Ron intervened, looking freaked out, "It's creepy really. Looking at her like she's yours…"

Hermione stomped his foot under the table, as Harry blushed a deep Gryffindor red and ducked his head away.

Later that night, back in Harry and Draco's apartment, Luna still sat awake, tugging on Harry's shirt and biting her fist. Blaise on the other hand, was fast asleep on Draco's lap, snoring soundly as if he'd been awake for ages. They'd skipped dinner that night, Draco deciding that Harry could just feed them both a bottle and keep them quiet while he had his beauty sleep. But they both sat awake now, watching the fire crack, and Luna mumble to herself while giggling.

"It's not exactly peachy for us, either." Draco said suddenly. He didn't know what came over him, but he felt compelled to say something…anything.

"Wh-what?"

"At home." He peaked at Harry, avoiding those bright green eyes, "With mother." His eyes shot towards the fire, his lashes long shadows over his cheeks.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Harry's eyes narrowed, staring at the blond.

"Oh, come off it, Potter." Malfoy sneered, seeming to snap out of it. He stood, Blaise in his arms and looked down on the dark haired boy for a moment.

"I'm putting Blaise to bed."

Harry didn't respond, instead, he turned back to the sleeping Luna who was sucking her thumb adorably, her little fist still tight around the end of Harry's shirt. Sighing, he lifted her to his lap and moved the hair from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry laid on the couch that night- his head pressed up against the leather arm of the couch at an awkward angle, and tangled tightly in his covers- wondering what on earth Malfoy would have talked about if - in fact- he had let Malfoy talk. Blinking hard, he tried to clear his head of all things slimy, snake, and Malfoy like, pulling the covers closer to him. He thought about arguing for the bed. But it was only a thought. It was the one thing he was sure Malfoy would never give up, and not a cause to fight over, Besides, Harry had slept in worse conditions before.

He jumped when he heard a wailing screech, only to realize with a start that it was simply Bliase crying. He recognized the darker boys whining sniffles and waited to hear the sound of Malfoy's room door opening and closing. It never came. Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew it was impossible for him not to hear it. He knew it was impossible that Malfoy was sleeping through this. He knew it was quite possible for Malfoy to be a prat and stay in bed while Harry took care of the child.

Grunting, Harry stood, gliding into the children's room and picking up Blaise. Luna was still asleep, cuddled in her soft green blanket and sucking her thumb as if she hadn't heard a thing. He bounced Blaise on his hip, shushing him until the crying subsided and he was left with a limp body in his hands once more. Eh, it wasn't like Harry was planning on sleeping in the first place.

Setting the boy back into his crib, he turned back towards the door, stopping in his tracks when he saw Malfoy leaning against it. The moon shone in from the windows-full- made Draco's face seem to have an eerie glow about it. His eyes- usually a cold grey- seemed such a vibrant blue, that Harry was momentarily caught off guard. The slight scoop of his nose, the long shadows of his lashes, the smrk on his face- all reassured Harry that this was- indeed- that Draco he knew.

"He was crying." Harry jumped to defend himself from that smirk. The last thing he wanted was for Malfoy to think he actually cared about the young boy. That he cared about a Slytherin.

"I heard." Draco's smirk held it's place, intimidating Harry only slightly. Harry's eyes narrowed viciously at Draco, only slits of a brilliant green. Draco took in the boys appearance slowly, trying not to seem obvious about it, but not exactly hiding the fact that he was doing it. He had almost a taunting, teasing look on his face as his smirk broadened. Harry wore only his boxers- riding low- so low in fact- that Draco thought that any lower surely would have scarred him for life. His chest- tanned and toned from Quidditch- seemed to be shadowed oddly by the light pouring in the window, and as Draco took him all in, he felt a slight pang of jealously towards the small boy in the crib.

"Stop doing that." Harry snapped harshly, making Draoc's eyes snap back to his. He almost thought he would see a hint of a blush on Draco's pale cheeks, but there was no trace of shamefulness anywhere on the blond. Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair, glancing back into the boy's crib. He was asleep now, sprawled out over the covers like a….well, baby. They both jumped slightly as another noise broke through the silent night. This time it was the gibberish ramblings of baby Luna. She was standing in her crib, clutching the bars on the crib and smiling up at them, talking so fast about nothing they knew and giggling as she went.

"I got it."

Harry's head whipped around to meet Draco-who stood there with an exasperated look on his face. "W-what?"

"I'll take care of it." Draco stated again, speaking to Harry as if HE was the child.

Harry's brows pulled together, scrutinizing Draco. "Why would you-"

"Get the hell out, Potter." Draco sneered, bumping into him as he passed. Harry watched him silently as he lifted Luna from her crib, holding her against him delicately, as if he might break her. She kept up her talking as Draco tried to sooth her back into sleep with no avail. Frowning, Harry retreated from the room, trailing back to the couch and crawling back into the covers. Pulling them tight around him, he listened carefully from any sign of Luna being harmed. None came.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he drifted off into sleep.

Draco laid awake in bed- just after putting Luna to sleep- wondering why it was so hard to believe that he would care for a child without screwing it up. I mean, he was cool, collected, brave, strong, cool. So why was it that Potter insisted on watching him for a good five minutes before he declared it safe enough for him to be alone with the child? Was it because she was a Ravenclaw? It seemed that was the more likely solution, but it just wasn't that easy. He hated Draco, that much was simple for him to understand, but was he truly that untrusting? That he couldn't even let him hold a baby? It wasn't like he planned on eating her whole and spitting ot her bones or anything. He wasn't that much of a snake.

And what was it about that image of Harry standing- barely naked- in the moonlight, that made Draco want to swoon like a little girl and go giggling to tell all his friends? All he knew- was he beginning to feel something towards the Potter, and for both their sakes, he was hoping it was just his hormones.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning, wondering if the pale boy from last night was just a figment of his imagination.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Draco smirked, his hair looking- well- looking as if he'd just rolled from bed. His pale chest was exposed as he stretched, and Harry looked away bitterly uninterested. He walked more towards the children's bedroom and looked around for Luna. She was still asleep, laying peacefully in her crib.

"Listen," Harry turned to Draco with a sense of business about him, "I've got quidditch practice today. So you need to get them up, dressed, fed, and then…well, meet me at the Hogshead later for lunch with them and I'll take them for the rest of the day. Deal?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, appearing to not have heard him. He stared at the brunette boy with a smirk. "Fine."

Harry let out a huff of air, not realizing how high his blood pressure was. "Fine."

They shared a short look before Harry lifted his broom over his shoulder and headed out of the room. He didn't understand why Draco was being so…cooperative. He'd heard Dumbledore talk of how the thought the family was changing now that Lucius was in Azkaban, but surely it wasn't a change this severely. If anything, the Slytherin Prince seemed to be acting more taunting than ever now that he actually had to work for his status. Shaking his head clear of Draco thoughts or the second time, he descended the steps and hurried towards the pitch. He was already ten minutes late.

"Alright, now, you little-" Draco started, going into the kid's room and peering down into the little cribs. You know, they were actually kind of cute when they were slee-

He was cut off by Blaise's wails. He lifted the boy easily into his arms, not knowing exactly how to hold the child. He grabbed onto the back collar of his shirt, and let the boy dangle. Blaise kicked his feet excitedly, giggling wildly. Draco smirked to himself. He'd like to see Potter make the boy giggle like that.

"Mo- Mom- momma." Draco's eyes snapped to Luna who was reaching toward him.

"Oh no, no, no." He snapped at her, nearly yelling at the child as he leaned over to her. "Potter's the mom, you little freak, don't even start that with me, you hear?"

"Mom, mom, mom, mom." Blaise was joining in the chant now, as Luna took to grabbing as much blond hair in her fists as she could get.

"Yes, yes, alright, alright." Draco burst, yelling at the children. "Now you sit here and play." He wiggled out of Luna's grip and dropped Blaise into the crib next to her. "Or no breakfast for you."

He slammed the door on them, leaving the light on- but only because he was feeling generous- and walked towards the kitchen. When Potter got home, He'd make sure the little brats called him mom, but for now, at least he knew that he was the one who heard them say their first words. After all, he was the smart one. With a little hard work, he could probably get these kids to take care of themselves in no time.

Holding himself higher, he opened the fridge, taking out a bottle and levitating the milk straight out of the carton and into the plastic bottled container. He made two, quickly becoming proud of himself, and walked back through the apartment. He'd like to see Potter do anything with such grace.

He shoved two bottles into each of their mouths, and although they both resisted at first, they took to drinking it hungrily. It seemed that it might have been more efficient to have warmed the bottles, but it seemed better than nothing at all.

Puffing up his chest, he left the room and walked around aimlessly for a moment. What on earth was he to do? A flash of gold caught his eye from the window, and he turned towards it. Draco must have been a damn good seeker- or so he thought- to have spotter the snitch all the way from his apparentment window. Still, the pitch wasn't that far from it, and when he was so close to the foggy glass like this, it was as if he were on the pitch itself.

Potter zoomed ahead of him then, chasing down the snitch with concentration. He'd never seen such a look on his face before. It was almost…sexy. If Draco did say so himself. Not that he would ever.

Harry jumped off his broom with ease, showing off the golden ball in his hands to the rest of his teammates. Maybe this would make up for the bad locker jokes about him and Draco already. He expected some bashing from the team, but he didn't expect to be so aggravated by it.

"Seeking Malfoy in bed tonight, eh Potter?"

It was all friendly jabs, but it didn't stop him from sending a death glare towards the laughing boys. Ron seemed to be the only one to sympathize with him. Which wasn't saying much.

He just hoped he could get through the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, you two." Draco says sternly, looking down at the two children who giggle and tug at the bags he has wrapped around his body. One on each of his hip, and a backpack, both yellow with a flowery design, Draco saw no other option for carrying all the things he needed with him. In the bags was every possible thing he could think of a baby needing. He even stuffed a copy of Teen Witch Weekly in there in case Luna decided she wanted to read it. Though, now that he thought of it, bringing the Quibbler probably would have been more logical.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Draco picked both children up from their cribs, used his wand to change them- screw Professor Weasley and her limited magic- and smirked fondly at Luna's nice blue dress, and Blaise's fitting green sweater.

"I'd like to see Potter dress you in such style." Draco says, swiftly carrying the children through the apartment and out the door. "And you tell Potter I said that."

Draco planned to being the two to Hogsmead and lavish them with all kinds of gifts. This way, not only will they like Draco more than Harry, but Harry will also feel like a right git for not doing the same. The idea alone put a smile on his face.

Harry, however, wasn't at all thinking about the children, but rather, he was thinking about the blond haired ferret himself. What was it about him that made Harry want to harm innocent creatures? Then again, what was it about him that made his groin tight, and the speed on his broom speed up? Shaking all thoughts from his head, Harry zoomed closer to the snitch, and clasped his fingers around it just before Angelina Johnson got to score another goal.

"Well done, 'Arry." Oliver Wood grins at him, flying to the ground and hopping off with a loud thud. "And now I thinks its time to hit the showers."

Draco groaned as Luna picked up yet another stuffed elephant, but quickly paid for it and exited to shop with the two children in toe. "Now." He said sharply, walking ahead of them, "We're meeting Harry for lunch in a measly hour. And in this hour, we will practice the word 'Daddy' And from now on, when ever you see me-" Draco turned abruptly and stopped short. His eyes shifted around the space behind him, next to him, in front of him, and yet, the two children could not be found. "BLAISE!" He screamed instantly, but heard nothing in return.

He'd lost the children.


	6. Chapter 6

"You there!" Draco screams, pointing to an older wizard who happened to be walking by, "Have you seen two kids around here?" Instead of answering, the man shots Draco a withering look and continues on his way. Cursing to himself, Draco sweeps down the street, his head whipping around to see all the people walking by. Within fifteen minutes, Draco had returned to every store they'd been to, questioning all the owners and cashiers, but the two children were no where to be found. Where the hell could the little bastards be? Harry would have a fit; that was for sure. But honestly! It wasn't his fault the little brats ran away! If anything, it was that damn Potters fault! I mean, he was the one that suggested Hogsmead in the first place! Speaking of, he spotted that unruly mop of dark hair bobbing along the street; and jumped to hide himself behind the pillar of Honeydukes, just as Potter entered the Hogshead. Shit. Why was that bloke so damned early? And where in the hell could these kids be? They were going to get him in trouble, didn't they realize that? "Malfoy!" he heard a voice screech, and mentally groaned to himself. "Not now." he snaps at Granger as she comes up behind him; what was it about these people? Did they think that him working on this project with Potter meant he was suddenly their friend? Or that he would possibly be seen with a mud blood and blood traitor?"Malfoy, would you look at me!" Granger screeches And he finally turns to see her, his eyes narrowing. "Granger! What are you doing with my kids!" he whisper-yells at her, his words like venom as he takes in the scene before him. Little Blaise had wrapped himself around Weasley's shoulders, while Luna and Seamus rested on each side of Granger's hips. His lip curled in disgust as Longbottom tugged on the hem of his shirt, the little boys other hand locked with Weasley's. "We didn't take them if that's what your thinking!" she yells in defense, shoving the children into Draco's hands. He gathers them up on each of his hips, and unconsciously starts to pet down Luna's unruly hair. "We found them walking the streets!" Granger goes on, chastising him for letting them out of his sight.

"Listen, Granger, I don't care if you find them running around with one of those dragons your oaf of a friend likes so much, keep your filthy hands away from my kids." He snaps at her, and turns on his heel in a straight shot for the Hogshead.

Hermione laughs as Ron makes a remark about Draco being like a Lioness when it came to his kids, and what a great mom he would make. Draco ignores her though, and after checking to make sure the kids are alright, marches away from the lot and into the Hogshead. "Remember," he whispers in Luna's ear, "Harry is Mommy, not me, got it?" but she doesn't seem to be listening to him, and instead has taken to shoving fistfuls of her light hair into her mouth. "There you are." Harry says when he spots the trio coming towards him. He stands abruptly, and has to suppress a laugh at the sight of Draco. He's covered in sparkly toys and yellow diaper bags, and the sight alone is enough to make Harry want to smirk. Instead, he smoothes out his jeans and waits until Draco comes over. Harry sits and watches as Draco settles the two children into seats at the table, and drops the rest of the bags and toys around them in a heap. "Worried about me Potter?" Draco asks with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with something Harry could only think was hope. Which was absurd, because why would Draco want Harry to be worrying about him? "Not you." Harry responds, choosing to ignore him, "them." he nods his head towards the two children who were talking quietly to each other in gibberish. Rolling his eyes, Draco snaps his fingers, and orders two butter beers. Might as well, he thinks, make it a fire whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blem blam bok." Luna yells out to the restaurant, bouncing her fists up and down on their table at the Hogshead, making almost everyone in the place send them death looks. The only people who didn't happen to be staring with disgust were some Slytherin's who happened to be sitting in the corner with babies of their own. This, Harry thought, was an odd way to see the Slytherins. He expected them to be yelling or telling the kids to sit up and act proper, but instead, they seemed to be as flustered and confused as he himself felt. Blaise lets out a soft, but gross sounding burp, and the sound brings Harry back to the situation at hand.

After a long, silent lunch between the two, Draco still sat there, catching small glances at the darker haired boy when he thought no one was looking. Didn't he remember what Harry had said? That after lunch Harry would take the kids for the rest of the day? So why was he still sitting here? Especially after they had eaten and paid. Surely he had something better to do. Certainly he hadn't forgotten about the deal.

"Not to be rude, Malfoy," Harry says, the words sounding weird coming from his mouth, "But I kind of planned a play date for the kids with Ron and Hermione…" When the blonde still didn't make a move to leave, he continued, "So, uhm, we should really be going soon…"

Realization seemed to hit the blond like a brick. Abruptly leaping to his feet, Draco stood there for a minute, looking over the trio. Who the hell did Harry think he was planning a play date without his permission? Either way, a deal was a deal, and a Malfoys always honored their deals. Quickly, he reached out his hand to pat Luna's fluff of hair, and turned on his heel, striding over to where a group of fellow Slytherins sat.

"Crabbe, Pansy." Draco nodded, taking a seat next to the two who were too busy fussing over baby Goyle and Astoria to notice he'd even showed up. "You idiots," he sneers when they try to silence Goyle's cries by patting his back. Draco hoists their diaper bag onto his lap, rummaging around inside until he found a binkie. "And you call yourselves parents," he scolds, shoving the binkie into little Goyle's mouth and shutting him up.

Frowning the two looked at Draco with envy and surprise, before going into a battle of who's idea it was to pat the baby in the first place. Rolling his eyes, Draco surveyed the room, his eyes involuntarily narrowing at the sight of a large group of Hufflepuff girls in the corner, gushing and seeming to fan girl over Harry who was readying the two babies to leave the Hogshead for their play date. Why was it that Harry seemed to do that so well? And no, not bending over to pick up Luna, flashing his jean clad arse to the world, but rather care for the kids as if it were the simplest thing in the world? He felt something rise in his stomach, making him feel tingly and mad all at the same time. Surely he was just mad that the girls were fan girling over Harry instead of him. But it felt different than that.

Draco caught hold of the pair of brilliant green eyes before Harry finally exited the building, leaving his stomach flipped and cloudy. "Who's the girl?" Draco heard Goyle say to him, adjusting a sleeping Astoria on his lap.

"What?" Draco whirled towards him, his eyes slightly wide, but he quickly composed himself, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you haven't been listening to a word anyone's been saying. So there's a girl, isn't there? Is that who you've been thinking about?" Goyle goes on in his nervous voice, making Draco narrow his eyes. He felt cornered all of a sudden, like everyone was watching him.

"I'm going back to the castle." He says tersely, standing and walking away.

"Knew it." he hears Goyle say before he exits, and chooses to ignore him. What did that git know anyway? He failed Divination three years in a row, for Godric's sake.

When he arrived back in the castle, he hurried up to the room. Maybe he could sit with the Gryffindor while they had their little play date. No doubt he would have to read a magazine, and pretend to be completely uninterested in whatever they were doing, but still, he could sit there with them, right? It was his room too, after all.

"Alright, listen," He says loudly as he walks into the room, but stops short when he finds no one in there. His cheeks burning red with embarrassment, the blond swiftly walks through the rooms, but there's no sign of the trio and their mutant spawn anywhere.

Granger's Place. The thought occurs to him almost instantly, and he hurriedly grabs a blanket off of the crib before nearly running through the hall to where Ron and Hermione were staying. "Granger!" He hollars, banging harshly on the door, the resounding thumps echoing through the halls, "Potter! Weasel open up! I've got a blanket for Blaise that you carelessly left at the Hogshead!" He lies easily, but no one comes to the door.

If they weren't there, then where in the world could they be? Rounding down the hall, Draco furiously walked to all the popular stops. He checked the courtyard, the grand hall, the library, he even checked the infirmary, but they were no where to be found. Well this was just absurd! Harry was going to get it when he showed up, that was for sure. Walking back up to the room, Draco thought of all the worse possibilities. What if they didn't make it back from Hogsmead? What if Harry got them lost? He always knew Harry's navigation skills were terrible. What if they decided to leave him? What if Harry had taken off with his kids? What if he ran away with some whore?

Draco was getting ahead of himself now. When he arrived back at the room, and Harry still hadn't arrived, he decided to sit on the couch and wait for him. When did he start referring to him as Harry anyway? Even if it was in his head, it wasn't right. Shaking those thoughts, he let a new one develop in his head. And this one he couldn't get rid of. It was Harry and his friends, along with the kids, all paling around and having a great time without him. He felt that tingly mad feeling in his stomach again and realized this time with a pang that it was jealousy. He was jealous of them all spending time together, or, rather, that they were all spending time with Harry.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco willed himself to think of something else, anything else, and found himself worse off than he was before. The image of Harry standing in the babies room, his body covered in moonlight, the muscled curves of his body highlighted just right, and then those brilliant eyes of his looking up at him, and catching him, trapping him. Blinking hard, Draco laid back onto the couch. Maybe if he fell asleep, he wouldn't have to think at all. Within minutes, the boy was drifting off, no signs of Har- Potter reentering his mind.

When Draco awoke, it was to Luna's sharp wails, and the sound of the front door slamming closed. Bulting upright, Draco stood from the couch, crossing his arms and staring darkly at the dark haired wizard.

"where were you!" Draco harassed, making Harry jump out of his skin.

"Malfoy, what is this about? I need to get the babies to bed." Harry's voice oozes with sleep, he drops the bags by the door, his feet dragging over to the children's bedroom, but Draco was hot on his trail.

"What is this about? Do you have any idea what time it is! I've been waiting here all night for you lot to get home!" Draco rants, but Harry pays him no mind, placing each child in their cribs before turning towards Draco and walking out of the bedroom. Draco followed him back into the living room. "well? What do you have to say for yourself!" He demands, narrowing his eyes.

"We were out by the Black Lake all day, Hermione had gotten some free bathing suits for the kids." Harry explained, running a hand over his face, and leaning on the back of the couch.

"The Black Lake! Do you know how dangerous that is? I've been worried sick, Potter! How do you think that made me feel, sitting around here, waiting for your sorry self to finally come home!" Draco rants more, hoping to make the other boy feel bad or ashamed of himself.

"Come off it, Malfoy, do you hear yourself? It's not like we're really married, you know." Harry shots, not really hearing or listening to what he's saying, just blabbing random things to get Malfoy off his back. That did make sense though, right? He wasn't really married to the bloke, and yet he was acting like a….a…woman!

"Don't you talk to me like that, Potter!" Draco seethes. He was as much a part of this household as Harry, and he deserved some respect around here.

"Go to bed, Draco." Harry says softly, pushing past the blond and falling back onto the couch. Within seconds, the boy was asleep, leaving Draco staring at him with narrowed eyes. Huffing bitterly, Draco grabs a cover from the closet, muttering to himself as he tosses the blanket over the other boy. He pulls to top up to Harry's chin, his eyes catching the shadows of his plump lips.

Grimacing to himself, he considers throwing up at the thought of his lips pressed against the dark haired wizards, but instead, he lumbers off to the bedroom, curling up under the covers, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN~ Hey all! So this chapter is kind of longer than my others. I'm not completely confident with it, but I really wanted to write it! Thanks everyone for the amazing suggestions and reviews!

A good friend of mine recently asked what mythical creature I would be if I could be anything I wanted. I honestly couldn't decide. So it got me to thinking, how many people actually consider these things? Or know which mythical creature they would choose? So i thought I'd ask some of you! Does anyone happen to know? Id love to hear about it! xD


	8. Chapter 8

{Hermione}

Where on Earth could he be? Didn't he know they were waiting for him at the breakfast table. If Hermione had to listen to another one of Dean's Hogsmead stories she was going to go insane. They might as well save her a spot at Saint Mongos now. Ron on the other hand didn't even seem to notice. As he stuffed another piece of toast into his mouth, Hermione's foot found his leg under the table and sent him a strong reminder that Harry hadn't come yet.

Blushing, the red head distracted himself with wiping drool from Neville's little chin. Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked around the hall, almost right out sighing in relief when she spotted that familiar mop of dark hair bobbing towards the table. "You're late." She states the obvious when he plops down across from her. "And where're the kids? I thought we were all doing breakfast together this morning." She chides, her brow quirking.

"It's Malfoy." Harry replies with a huff, piling sliced apples onto his plate. "He's gone mad, completely bonkers. You should have seen him last night."

"Think he's up to something?" Ron spoke for the first time since he sat down, ignoring Neville as he reached for more food.

"Not sure. Maybe he was just worrying about Blaise. Maybe he thought I hurt him or something." Harry goes on, his eyes sneaking over to watch Draco as he boosts Blaise and Luna up onto each of his knees.

"I don't think so Harry. Malfoy? Worried about anyone but himself? I think he's up to something. Just be careful." Hermione puts in her reason, the wheels in her head starting to turn. What was his angle? What was he up to? "Harry? Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione demands, making the dark haired boy jump and look back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, course, Mione. I've got to go, I'll see you in potions." Harry jumps up, moving swiftly out of the hall.

"Harry!" she yells after him, "But you didn't eat your breakfast!"

Sighing, she falls back into her seat, passing baby Neville the piece of toast he'd been reaching for. Narrowing her eyes, she swung her eyes over to the Slytherin table where Draco sat spooning mush into Luna's mouth. Something wasn't right about him. He was different. More scared maybe? The death eaters must have been pressuring him into something. This was the perfect opportunity no doubt. He was all alone with Harry in that room. He could cast a single spell in the middle of the night, and Harry wouldn't even know that he'd been killed.

"Common Ron, we need to get them changed before class." Hermione frowns, looking over the children's spoiled clothing.

By the time potions rolled around, they had the children set up in the Potion room's chairs, though their little heads barely reached high enough to see over the table. Sweeping into the room, Snape's cold eyes swiveled around to the top of every little head in the room. He stands at the front of the room in silence for a moment, before beginning to speak in his droaning voice, "Today we will-"

He's cut off by the sharp wails of baby Luna, tears spilling down her face. Snape's eyes zip over to where the little girl sits snuggly on Harry's lap. Hermione hadn't even seen him come in. "Keep that thing quiet, Potter." Snape snaps, his lip pulling up into a sneer at the boy and the child.

"Sorry about that professor." Malfoy's voice steps in. Snape's eyes swing over to the other boy, assessing him for a minute before lifting his chin higher and turning back to the front of the class.

Hermione looked back at the two boys. They kept catching glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They really don't trust each other, she supposes, because otherwise they wouldn't have to watch each other constantly.

"Today," Snape begins again, "You will be brewing a particularly… useful potion. FireDrop potion allows a wizard to start a fire with just a single drop. I suggest you keep the filthy hands of your children out of the cauldrons." Snape raises on of his brows, surveying the room before turning on his heel and moving to sit behind his desk. "You may begin." He nods, and lowers his head down into the papers on his desk.

Flipping to the appropriate page, Hermione takes out her supplies, looking over to baby Seamus who had somehow managed to have it explode in his face already.

After class, she settles Neville and Seamus onto Ron's shoulder's and hips. After explaining that she had prior business in the library, Ron set off for the dorm with Harry. Looking around the hall, Hermione finally spotted Malfoy leaning against the wall, his eyes following Harry. Or maybe they were following Blaise who sat on his shoulders, she wasn't really sure.

"Malfoy!" She calls loudly when everyone else had gone. Charging over to the blond, she plants herself in front of him, trying to look menacing.

"What do you want, Granger?" He sneers, his mouth pulling up in a smirk.

"I'm on to you, Malfoy." She narrows her eyes, her finger digging into his chest. "You think you're really clever, don't you? So what is it then? What are you planning on doing to Harry?"

She stares at him for a long moment, looking deep into his eyes, but sees nothing. "Listen, Granger, I'm not planning a bloody thing. Now you best be on your way, Weasel's going to need you."

Staring at her for another long moment, Draco narrows his eyes, and shoves his fists into his pockets. "Just know that I'm watching you, Malfoy." She spits, and turns away from him and down the hall.

Sighing, Draco falls back against the hard wall again. When he thinks he's regained himself, he turns and begins down the hall towards the dorms.

"Ohhh, Dracooo~" He hears Pansy's voice call, and turns to see her a couple paces behind. "The Dark Lord has a task for you~"

A/N~ Okay, so I decided to do something different and have Hermione's POV for most of this chapter! I really thought it would be good to have one of their friend's POV's on the whole situation. I hope you guys liked it, or at least tollerated it!


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was a pureblood. This he knew. He was also a death eater, and a Malfoy, and had a task. But he also knew that he was a student, and a father, and a husband. He was all of these things, yet it seemed the only one that really seemed to resonate with him at the moment was the death eater part. Or, more directly, the task aspect of it all.

The task was simple; Kill Harry Potter. So why did something that would have seemed so simple only a few days ago seem so utterly perplexing now? He caught an image of Harry back in the children's room, the moon pouring over his body, his brilliant emerald eyes looking up to catch his.

Screaming out in frustration, Draco spun towards the wall behind him and sent his fist flying towards the stone. Folding his arms against the wall, he rested his head against them an huffed out all of his breath. Harry was just in the other room, playing with the two children, and making them giggle and yelp out happy words of nothingness.

Turning, he decided to rejoin them. Harry looks up at him as soon as he walks through the bedroom door, obviously having heard his yell, but he doesn't say anything. Instead his eyes trail down his body to his hand. "Draco, what's all that?" He says, trying to sound bored about it, but saying something in general showed that he cared. How was Draco supposed to kill a boy who worry over such stupid things like his hands? Speaking of hands, what was he on about anyway? Glancing down, Draco catches the streams of blood flowing down his knuckles, and glances back up at Harry. "Right then, come on." Harry sighs, leading the way into the kitchen after placing the kids together on the couch.

Draco's feet start forward after him, before he even realizes what he's doing. When he reaches the kitchen, Harry already had a rag running under the cold water. Without saying a word, he turns off the stream of water and takes Draco's hand in his. Jumping, Draco takes a deep breath, and tries his best to relax his hand inside Harry's. Using the rag, he begins to clean up the boy's blood, leaving behind bruised knuckles.

Is that what Draco would be doing soon? Mopping up puddles of Harry's blood? Leaving him bruised and lifeless? Closing his eyes, he decides to do it tonight. It'd be easier by night. Maybe he'd have some time to think.

"Thanks." He tries to say when Harry is all done, but his voice comes out in a croak. Harry nods anyway, tossing the rag into the garbage and walking back to the living room.

"Mind if I take a nap?" Harry asks, pressing a hand to his head, "I don't feel so well."

"Course." Draco blurts, settling onto the couch with the two children.

Harry stumbles into the bedroom, pushing closed the door behind him until curling up in the soft blankets. He really needed this.

When he woke up, the whole place was eerily quiet. Surely it was barely mid-day. Besides, he was still exhausted, so he couldn't have been asleep that long. Throwing off the covers, his feet meet the cold ground and a chill spirals up his back. Walking out of the room, his eyes immediately land on the back of Draco's head.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asks, and Draco turns around, looking at him with that smirk of his.

"I put them for a nap." He says, and for a second, a silent second, they just stare at each other. As if this is a cue for something, or as if Harry does this all the time, he takes three long strides towards the blond boy and smashes his mouth against his. Their mouths coexist for a moment, getting a feel for each other, before Harry begins his fight for dominance, Draco giving into him with a shudder. As the blond's body presses flush with his, Harry can feel that same cold zap he got from the floor shoot into his back. Pushing Draco back until they're pressed against the wall, Harry begins to explore his mouth, pausing only for a second to rip his shirt off over his head. His hands found there way over the boy's body, into every muscled curve and smooth surface, his rough hands coming to rest on the boy's hips. Moving his head down to toy with the delicate skin of the blond's neck, Harry hooks his fingers under the waist of his jeans, tugging at the fabric in a vague attempt to undue them.

"Harry?" Draco groans, biting down on his ear. "Harry!" He screams again, and Harry can feel himself get hard. "HARRY!" The voice yells again, making Harry jolt up. He looks around quickly, taking a moment to realize that he's in the bedroom, and Draco is screaming for him in the other room. Wiping the sweat from his face, he throws the covers off of himself like he did in his dreams, and walks into the living room. He takes a moment to wonder whether Draco will smell him on the sheets when he goes to bed tonight., before answering the blond.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"Could you feed Blaise? He's been crying and I really need to get Luna to the infirmary, I think she's burning up."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was at a loss for words, as he took Blaise from the blond boy's hands. Honestly, what was he to do? Without thinking he grabbed one of Blaise's bottles from the kitchen and rushed after Malfoy who was in such a hurry to get baby Luna to the infirmary, that he was already out the door. "Draco! Draco! What's wrong with her?" He screams after the boy, quickly catching up. He had Luna's head nuzzled into his chest, her small face bunched up red. Stuffing the bottle in Blaise's mouth, he gives the blond his full attention.

"I don't know, I don't know! Just look at her!" Draco's voice cracks, his feet thudding down the steps before quickly flinging open the infirmary door and shouting for Madam Pumphrey. "Pumphrey! Come quick! Hurry it's Luna!" Draco shouts, making Harry blink at the concern in his voice. "Yes, yes, put her with the others!" A frustrated voice calls, and Harry finally peels his eyes off of Draco to look around the infirmary, that he now realized was full of screaming children. So it was just a part of the assignment than. It seemed they were the last to get their kids to the infirmary, no thanks to Harry. Why the hell did he have to nap again? When Draco carries baby Luna over to a vacant bed at the far end of the room, and sits on the chair beside her, Harry takes the cue to go see Hermione and Ron. Baby Neville was hollering like all hell, as a matter of fact, he could hardly think due to all the screaming kids.

"Honestly, mate." Ron chides "Bout time you lot got here." At the same time, Hermione takes little Blaise from his hands. It seemed she was at a loss for things to do since Neville was ill and Seamus wanted nothing but to cling at Ron's leg.

"Thanks," Harry breathes out, his eyes finding Draco's bent head through the crowd of worried parents. "I'll be right back, yeah?"

Without waiting for a response, he makes his way over to the blond, dodging student son his way. For a minute, he hesitates. What was he to do now? What was he supposed to say.

"She's not crying." Draco says lightly, his head turning just slightly, so that their eyes meet. Momentarily hypnotized by the brilliant blue, there's an awkward pause before he responds.

"What?" He asks stupidly, at a loss for what to say. There was something in those eyes that seemed to scramble his brain.

"She's not bloody crying. She's not making a fucking sound." Draco seeths, turning his head quickly, but not quickly enough. Tears swelled up and spilled over, and Harry had the urge to wipe them away. He was right though. All the other children were wailing and thrashing, and she laid still, her wide eyes looking up at the pair of them. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." Harry answers quickly, locking eyes with the blond, and forcing himself not to look away. Did Draco Malfoy really care? "I'll watch over her. You should go back to the room." Harry says quietly, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. They sit like that for a moment, before Draco drawls in a deep breath.

"Right, well." He says, mustering himself up and sucking up all his emotions. Turning, he struts past Harry and up to the room.

When Harry returns back, it's without Blaise or Luna. Madam Pumphrey told all the parents to go back to their rooms for the night, and Hermione wouldn't give up baby Blaise for the world.

When he opens the door, everything is dark, and Draco is no where in sight. Walking over to the bedroom, Harry takes in a deep breath before opening the door. Draco was there, asleep, his breaths coming in even little gasps. His lips twitching, Harry soundlessly closes the door, retreating back into the living room. Flopping back onto the couch, he settles down, pulling the thick covers over himself and drifting off to sleep.

It was Draco who woke first. The sun was still set, and the castle was quiet, and yet he was awake. It was, he thought, the dark calling to him. Or rather, the Dark Lord. He had, after all, not finished his mission. How simple would it be to kill him? How easy would it be to pull his wand, point it at Harry's sleeping chest, and send a green flash straight at his heart.

His feet moving without his permission, he stood looking down at the other boy, the moon shining down on his body, making his body look smooth like silk, and just as soft. His dark lashes extending down over his cheeks, and his small blanket twisted below his bare chest, which rose and fell with every breath he took.

He could do it now. All he had to do was lift his wand. All he had to do with shoot the spell. It was so simple. And what would he do afterward? With the body that was left over? With the lifeless body that could no longer breathe. With the brilliant eyes that could no longer open? What would he do then?

No.

No, he couldn't think about it like that. He couldn't think of anything. Just the mission.

Moving closer, he bent down on his knees. Harry's face was so close to his now. There was no chance he could miss. Lifting his wand, he presses the cold wood against the soft skin under Harry's chin, lifting his head up. He just had to do it. He just had to-

Draco jumps, looking up to meet Harry's eyes that shone brighter than he'd even seen. He saw fear. Hope. Anger. It was the anger that took him off guard. Draco should be the one who was angry. Did he think he wanted to do this?

"Do it then." Her heard a voice say. Dry and repulsed. He felt denial flicker in his own eyes, but quickly blinked it away. He had to do this. He had to. "Do it, Malfoy." Harry says again, louder this time, his voice taking on an angry edge that made a shiver run up his spine. "Go ahead, Draco." Harry screams, but is cut off by Draco's hot lips on top of his.

Whether it was the use of his name, or the fact that those damn eyes wouldn't stop staring at him, Draco didn't know, all he knew was that his lips and Harry's lips were together, and another shiver ran through his body. Pushing Draco's wand away from his throat, Harry sits up, deepening the kiss. Placing one hand on the back of Draco's neck, Harry pulls him in closer, the Slytherin Prince feeling oddly warm under his hands.


End file.
